1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a Maximum Power Point Tracking (MPPT) converter of a renewable energy storage system and an MPPT method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, since a renewable energy storage system such as a solar cell or a wind power plant has low power efficiency, it is necessary for a power extractor to control MPPT such that the maximum power can be extracted from a renewable energy source.